Decent Into Nightmare
by Scotty-Fang
Summary: What if Freddy didn't become the Monster we all love until AFTER the parents murdered him? Slight AU, rated M for later chapters I don't own cover image, or nightmare on elm st or any characters, just my own story. Please review & tell me what you think.
1. Chapter 1

"What are you drawing?" He'd been standing, silently, behind the girl, as she worked away on a new picture for her mom, while the other kids played during recess, for a few mintues. Startled, Nancy turn to look up at Freddy, before giving a little smile. He returned the grin, as he took a seat in the child sized chair, next to little Nancy, "that's a great picture, is it... An airplane?" Freddy asked, jokingly. Nancy shook her head, "of course not!" "Ah, is it..." He clenched his right hand into a fist, pressing his pointer finger to his lower lip, as he pretended to focus on the drawing as if he was solving the world's hardest puzzle. "Hmmm.. Is it a bear?" he smirk, looking back at her. "No!" she cried, almost in frustration.. Such a cutie, he thought to himself. Freddy enjoyed benevolently teasing the kids, especially little Nancy, she'd scrunch up her nose, always grinning; he looked at the gap in her teeth, and remembered when she showed him the first tooth she'd lost, a few months ago... Freddy snapped out of his little daydream, and looked back down at nancy, who'd been intently staring up at him, with her big, doe like, brown eyes.

"Well, if it's not an airplane... And it's not a bear... Then it's DEFINITELY gotta be a bear made out of airplanes!" he grinned, waiting for her response. Freddy started laughing, as Nancy threw her hands up in exasperation, "NOOOOO!" She growled, crossing her arms. "Okay, i give up what is it?" He asked, still chuckling, as he looked back down at the drawing, which appeared to be two people, swimming. "That's me," she replied, pointing at the smaller swimmer, with long, brown pigtails drawn on, "And that's mommy." she pointed at the other person, wearing a square bikini, with a smile. "We went to the Eerie Lake. Freddy chuckled. "You mean Lake Erie?" he asked, as the bell signaling the end of recess rang. Nancy nodded, as he began to stand.

"Well, keep up the good work." He said, patting her head, before shoving his hands into the pockets of his tan slacks. They were areleady dirty from pulling weeds, earlier that morning.


	2. Chapter 2

Freddy stood, leaning against the wall opposite the classroom, where he watched the kids now file into. He smiled, greeting each of them. It wasn't until all the children were inside, and the door had closed, that Freddy finally pushed away from the wall, and started walking down the hall, remembering that Norah, the head Supervisor, had asked him to take a look at the heater in the basement. He opened the door, as he hummed lightly, venturing down the staircase to the darkness below. After flipping the light switch, freddy squinted, allowing his eyes to adjust to the bright light; he grabbed the tool case, making his way to the machine.

After tinkering with the heater for a while, Freddy finally closed the the small metal door, and stood up, rubbing his hands together. _School will be out soon_ He thought, checking his watch.

Making his way back up the stairs and toward.. Well, for lack of a better word, the faculty room (really, it was just a small room with a desk and a mini fridge,) Freddy figured he might find Norah in there, before she went home for the weekend. His suspicions were confirmed when he walked in to find the woman on the phone seemingly with one of the parents.

 _Well, she's not a bitch to just me, then._ Freddy noted as Mrs. Chamberlain was all but arguing over the phone.

 **~oOo~**

It had been the second time, that week, and the fifth time that month that Ms. Holbrook, Nancy's mother had called to "let them know" she'd be a little late, usually meaning she'd arrive over an hour after school was over, and the teachers would leave... Most of them, anyway, seeing as Norah would always have to ask one of them to stay behind and wait with Nancy, this time was no different, of course.

"Ms. Holbrook, I'm sorry, but you _Can't_ keep doing this, we're no-" She looked up, hearing someone come in.

She sighed, giving the maintenence guy, Mr. Krueger, a wave of acknowledgement; "Look, Marge, I'm just saying we're not a daycare. You need to keep a better schedule, or maybe you have a friend that can pick Nancy up after school?"

 **~oOo~**

"Okay...o-Okay, Marge, this is the last time I'll do this, though." Mrs. Chamberlain huffed through the phone. Freddy sat quietly, leaning against the doorframe, putting his dirty hands back into his pockets, waiting for the phone call to end. After another moment, she dropped the phone onto the reciever, with a loud **Click** , "Is there something you needed, Mr. Krueger?" She spat, folding her hands together, as she looked up, not at him, but toward the clock on the wall, which now showed it had been about 20 minutes, since school had ended, and the halls were, for the most part, silent.

Freddy shrugged, nonchalantly. "I think i fixed the heater; i'll keep an eye on it, over the weekend, to be sure. I came to see if you needed anything else done." He replied, almost with almost a monotonous tone. He'd been there for almost 2 years, now and just learned to deal with Norah's catty personality.

"Actually, I do. You know Nancy Holbrook? She's in Allison's class." He nodded, as Norah finished her sentence. "That was her mother I was talking to, and she'll be late picking her up... Again." She muttered under her breath "Anyway, can you just... I don't know, make sure she doesn't eat glue, until someone can pick her up?" Freddy wondered why this woman was even in the schooling field, given her clear detest of children, she almost reminded him of the principal from the movie Matilda. "Yeah, I'm not busy." He replied, as he watched her stand from the desk. "Great, l'll let Allison know."

Freddy followed Mrs. Chamberlain down the hall, towards the classroom. "wait here." She ordered, when they were outside the door; she walked in and began explaining the situation.

"But.. Are you sure you want to leave her with him?" the teacher asked, lowering her voice. It proved futile, since Freddy could still hear them. "That guy just gives me the _creeps,_ Norah.. Are you sure there isn't anybody else?"

"Of course not, John and Lisa already left, and I'm sure you want to leave, to get ready for tonight, right?"

"I- what about you?"

"I...have things to do, as well, I'm a busy woman, I don't have time to babysit kids."

He heard Allison give a sigh of defeat, and started to smile. _At least the kids like me,_ _I_ _guess.._ He thought to himself, as he crossed his arms, and turned to enter the classroom.

After they'd said goodbye, and left, Freddy turned back to look at Nancy who'd sat back in her chair, at the large round table. "So your mom's late again, huh?" He asked, sympathetically. Nancy nodded, and looked around, noticing the clock; Freddy looked as well, and noted it had only been about 5 minutes since the phone call, meaning Nancy's mother wouldn't be arriving for another half an hour, IF she even bothered to hurry. He lightly shook his head, with smirk, "I'm gonna do some things, for Mrs. Chaimberlain, do you wanna just stay here, and make more pictures for your mom?" Nancy shrugged, already bored, and Freddy gave a light chuckle. "Well I won't be doing anything exciting, but you can help me clean up, if you want."

"Okay." Nancy stood up, following Freddy out, and around the school, where he proceeded to lock all the doors, save for the front door, and make sure other things were taken care of.

As they finished picking up toys from the playground and storing them in the large cargo bin at the edge of the lot, Freddy closed up the bin, locking it with a hefty sigh. "That wasn't too bad, was it?" he asked, looking back down at little Nancy, who shook her head, in reply. "Do you wanna go play on the jungle gym, then? Your mom probably will be here, soon." He said, as he pulled a pack of cigarettes out of the back pocket of his pants, tapping it against the palm of his hand.

" 'Kay." Nancy said, running off to the playground. Freddy watched her begin to climb up the steps, as he lit up, taking a long drag.

He leaned back, against the brick wall of the building, as he enjoyed the serenity of the moment, all there was to do, was enjoy his smoke, and watch out for Nancy... _His little Nancy, who was smart, and clever, like himself... And often just as misunderstood. He frowned, thinking about what it must be like, for the girl, with a home life consisting of a mother who was never around, and friends who, according to Nancy, always had someone better to play with._

He was almost at the end of his cigarette, when he saw the car finally pull up. Nancy's mother scowled, before jumping out of the car; Clearly she'd been expecting someone else.

"Where's Miss Petinsky?" She asked, while beconing Nancy to her, from the playground. "She left, about 40 minutes ago.. With Norah. " Freddy replied, as he stepped on his cigarette butt, having thrown it on the ground.

Nancy ran over, grabbing Marge's outstretch hand, and was immediately pulled behind her mother. "I'll be having a talk with Norah." She said, as she began to turn "I don't want you anywhere _near_ my child." She added, as they began to leave. Nancy turned around, to see Freddy give a quiet wave, with a sympathetic smile, and returned the wave, as quietly. Freddy watched them pull out of the parking lot, and down the road, before making his way back inside, shaking his head, with a sigh.

 _Hope you guys like it; please review and let me know_.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a few hours since Freddy had been left alone, to do whatever he wished. Since he lived in the basement of the school where he worked, he'd have a weekend of solidarity to himself. Earlier, he'd contimplated going to the bar, for a few drinks, and possibly a round of Pool, or two, but thought against it, deciding it'd be better if he didn't crash his truck. The thing was old enough and about an inch away from falling apart, already.

He walked over, turning on the radio, before standing there at the table for a few moments, listening to the song playing. He recognised it as the song as "Sweet Dreams", by the Eurythmics, and bobbed his head to the beat, until making his way over to the bed, where he collapsed on his back, his legs still hanging over the left side of the large bed. It was at this point that he wished he'd waited five minutes longer for his last smoke, since he'd have to go out for a new pack, in the dark. There was another way he could satiate his stress, he thought; _For now._

He pulled his arms from above his head, reaching down until he began undoing his pants.

Stroking himself, he could feel the pleasure immediately building up in his groin, as he tried picturing the provocative women in old Playboys he'd sometime scan through, out of boredom. They surely helped, but the thoughts weren't as interesting as he'd hoped. Still he persisted with the thoughts, pleasuring himeself, the same song still playing, as he used the beat for rhythm. Each passing second brought him closer to climax, until he could no longer hold back. It was the kind of orgasm that made his legs twitch, and his head push itself back into the matteress below the brown rough blanket he laid upon. As he reached the end of his climax, he let out a groan, not from his lips, but his mind. His eyes shot open, as he realised what he had just said.

"What the fuck.." he murmered, as he sat up, looking down at his own right hand, as if it was an alien appendage. He stood, fixing his pants, still wearing an expression of concern, as his mind began to race.

"what the fuck.." he repeated, barely whispering now. He strode over to his desk, in quick pace, as he pulled his dark jacket off the back of the chair, before leaving the basement, on his way to his truck. He pulled out from the small parking lot behind Badham Preschool, and onto the road, with the gas station in mind as his destination. He shook his head, as he rested his closed fist again his lips.

He'd had thoughts for a while now. Thoughts that scared him. Usually he could deny them, and just forget that they were constantly lingering there, at the back of his mind. This time he couldn't deny it. He'd said her name.

Nancy; _Little Nancy,_ the ring of it was bittersweet, and he felt almost sick, pulling his hand away, resting them both on the top of the steering wheel, with a deep breath. He traveled down the road, realising he was beginning to speed, and began to slow down. _Calm down_ , He ordered, taking another deep breath. _Just calm down..._

He pulled into the parking lot , feeling the truck bounce heavily against the curb. Almost leaping out of the truck, he forced himself to stop, and take another breath, as he slammed his door shut. He ventured inside, making his way to the front counter. "Hi, uhh, can I get a pack of those, please?" He asked, pointing to the shelf holding different cigarettes, behind the cashier. He paid for the smokes, and left, strolling back to the truck. He climbed in, slamming the door behind him, and opened the package, before pulling out the cigarette and lighting up.

He could already feel the chemicals calming his nerves, and took another drag. He leaned back against the seat and closed his eyes, rubbing his forehead. "What's wrong with me..?" He mumbled to himself, before opening his eyes, and taking another soothing drag. He started up the truck again, and pulled out of the parking lot.

 _Hope you guys like it. Please review with your questions and comments so I know what to fix for later chapters/stories :)_


End file.
